The field of the disclosure relates generally to gaming systems, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for providing a game of chance with splitting symbols.
Conventionally, gaming machines provide games wherein a player has one or more opportunities to obtain a winning symbol combination on mechanical or video reels. At least some known games have a predetermined number of winning symbol combinations based on a predetermined set of symbols.